Mewtwo
|-|Mewtwo= |-|Mega Mewtwo Y= |-|Mega Mewtwo X= |-|Shadow Mewtwo= Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic Type Legendary Pokemon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least 6-C | 5-C | 5-B Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokemon Gender: Genderless, however, usually referred to as Male Age: Around 20 years old Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Genetic Pokemon Powers and Abilities: High-level Psychic manipulation, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance, Durability, Energy Manipulation, True Flight, Force Field generation, Time Manipulation, low-level Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Aura Manipulation, regeneration (mid-low), multiple elemental manipulation | Proficient/Skilled Martial Artist as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic manipulation at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in his Shadow Mewtwo form. Attack Potency: 'At least '''Small Island level+ '(Superior to the three legendary birds) | At least 'Island level '(Vastly superior to its base form) | '''Moon Level '''via this calc (about 1.67 zettatons) | '''Planet level (Based on this calc) Speed: High Hypersonic (was casually reacting to Mach 35 thunderbolts) | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic '''via this calc (Mach 12404) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Small Island level+ | At least Island level | Moon Level | Planet Level Stamina: Extremely High (it was able to fight against Mew and other formidable Pokemon for a while, capable of using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y (Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Extremely High (Was able to clone various Pokemon) Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark-type moves | Same as base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy-type moves | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyper Beam: A large, powerful energy attack which Mewtwo fires from the mouth. It may have to recharge for later uses afterwards. * Shadow Ball: A black ball of dark energy is formed when Mewtwo puts its hands together, then throws it at the opponent. It is strong enough to destroy a large building. * Teleport: An ability that bends space and time. It used this to move an island, lake, and spring under a mountain, stuffing them into a small cave. It can use this to actually warp reality as it was able to turn New Island into a full grassland while erasing the cloning factory and the island's rocky terrain. * Barrier: A defensive force field which can shield Mewtwo from attacks and is protected by it. * Planetary Storms: Not actually a Pokemon move, but it can conjure up storms powerful enough to wipe life from the entire planet. Granted when it did this it was actually using at least two giant wind turbines that were being spun by its psychic abilities to create the winds of the storm. * Psystrike: Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo strikes the foe with pure psychic energy that can cause extremely severe, physical damage to the targets. It is even more powerful than Psyshock. * Protect: Mewtwo creates a force field that is virtually impossible to damage. * Recover: Mewtwo can heal itself from its injuries almost immediately. * Aura Sphere: Mewtwo fires a concentrated sphere of pure energy at the foes. It is difficult to avoid. * Psychic: Mewtwo utilizes very strong psychic power for high-level offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as effortlessly overpowering most of its foes or lifting them from the ground. * Counter: Mewtwo puts its hands in front of itself. When an attack reaches it, it bounces off completely and is sent back to its foes. * Swift: Mewtwo fires multiple stars from its glowing hands, in front of itself. The yellow stars are then fired with perfect accuracy. Note: '''This is a composite Mewtwo with feats from Pokken Tournament added as well. '''Key: Base Mewtwo | Mega Mewtwo X or Mega Mewtwo Y | Shadow Mewtwo | Mega Mewtwo X&Y (Super Mystery Dungeon) Others Notable Victories: Alex Mercer (Prototype) Notable Losses: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Shadow user